


The Unforeseen Fate of a Darkened One

by CLDJendis66



Category: Sonic X
Genre: Angst (Too much probably, Don't worry, F/M, Gen, I headcanon that Sonic and Shadow are dorky brothers with each other, I know the title is long as heck, Nica the Hedgehog, No Metarex in this one, OC, Shadow can be a softy, There will be fluff, This technically continues after season 3, ULTIMATE SLOW BURN :'), but I couldn't think of anything shorter .-., but of course I intend to keep his edgy side, just the mention of them, man I'm mean to her and I'm not even sorry)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 17:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7232116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLDJendis66/pseuds/CLDJendis66
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <h5>(Continues after the anime and comic of SonicX) Sonic the Hedgehog and the gang enjoy the peace they work hard to keep on their planet by dealing with egghead Dr. Eggman. However, it's become a target by someone possibly far worse, just as Nica the Hedgehog appears. Who is she? Is she involved? Will she become their ally or enemy? Read on and find out...</h5><h5></h5>

            </blockquote>





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> ###### This story gets quite complicated, but I do make an effort to develop characters and plot. I hope you like it. 
> 
> ###### 

Tears fell upon the sand as she looked at him. He was barely breathing as he lay still on the ground, weakened by their weapons as she was.

In an instant they’d been defeated, but for what purpose?

The cameras upon the weapons notified the creatures upon the elevated ship the result of the battle before a command was soon given to capture Sonic in his current state.

“No!” cried Nica as she struggled to stand before she swiftly went over to him and positioned her violet colored form in front of him.

“Why do you protect him, when there’s no point in trying?” boomed a voice from the ship.

“B-b-b-because he’s special to me, so stay away!”

“He’s the perfect subject to test on from what I’ve calculated, so I need him.”

“Well then t-take me instead!”

“Why would I bother to even consider that?”

“I’m standing here talking to you, but he’s not. It’s obvious that I’m stronger than him."

“Hm…You’ve proven your point, but I’ll only agree under one condition.”

“What is it?”

“Neither of you are to ever be able to recall this or each other’s existence.”

She looked back at Sonic and immediately made her decision. “Alright, do it.”

The weapons that had brought their defeat approached them before switching into electromagnetic panels that surrounded their heads.

A needle was inserted into the back of their necks to inject a paralyzer into the spinal cord before powering the panels. Once activated, they rearranged their thoughts of the past and erased the memory of the battle without delay.

“Take her in and leave nothing to trigger suspicion."

The panels soon switched into claws that encased Nica as she expressed no sort of resistance whatsoever. While they ascended towards the ship, another pair of machines expunged all evidence of the struggle.

Once completed, they joined the rest upon the ship and departed the planet.

x~X~x

Waves struck the shore as night approached with cool winds.

Sonic slowly left the world of oblivion to the scenery before him. He shook his head to clear his mind in an attempt to recall why he was there.

“Sonic?!”

“Mom?”

“Sonic?!”

“Mom, I’m here!”

Out of the woods to his left, his mother came running with the most worried expression on her face that he had ever seen. “I can’t believe I found you,” she cried as she fell to her knees and hugged him. “Your father and I thought we lost you."

Regret struck his heart, before he too, cried and embraced her.

She sniffed before she asked, “What were you even doing Sonic?”

“I…don’t know. I think I fell asleep on the beach after running around. I-I-I’m sorry mom,” he added before he continued to cry.

“It’s alright…you’re here now and…you’re fine. That’s what matters. Now come on, let’s go tell your father,” she clarified as she stood and took his hand.

“Okay mom,” he agreed before he drew his attention towards the ocean.

_What was I really doing here?_ He thought.


	2. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello there random stranger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ###### I'm not the best at this HTML stuff, so please let me know if I miss anything I ought to fix, aside from the usual that involves grammar and spelling.
> 
> ###### 

_10 years later… ___

__The alarms screamed as the stability of the generators producing the shield outside the vast vessel began to alter rapidly from the vibrations caused by the sudden confrontation with a meteor shower._ _

__Practically everyone was working to steady them, yet just as the creatures began to repair a heavily damaged one, another meteor struck that destroyed what was left of the shield source._ _

__“Secure everything; nothing is to be unlocked until it ends.”_ _

__Unfortunately, one of the crafts most prized subjects had been unintentionally released the moment the generator was taken out. While the new one was rapidly being put in place, the chamber that had kept it asleep soon opened and unstrapped the prisoner. As it stumbled off, it took notice of its advantage and sped off._ _

__The video cameras directly reported the situation to the commander of the vessel. “Prisoner 681995 has escaped again, do not allow them to leave and bring them to my section once the task is done.”_ _

__Numerous devotees dispersed across the interior in search of the escapee, although from times before, she knew where to hide._ _

__Just not as well from the cameras: which hastily transferred the directions to her position. Once it was known that aid would not come in time, the walls were rapidly activated to use the hidden weapons to strike the prisoner._ _

__She tried to avoid entering, however she was forced to just as her pursuer caught up and struck her as soon as the walls did._ _

__“You know,” stated the figure as it punched and was blocked, “you can’t,” it said as it averted a round house kick and bullets by flipping backwards, “escape.”_ _

__“Just,”started the prisoner kicked at her enemy again while avoiding lazer shots, “try me,” they exclaimed as they dodged a herd of punches, “this time.”_ _

__As they neared the end of the hall of risk, they were able to move more freely and Nica immediately took the advantage to use her speed against her. “Remember my abilities Lezzet?”_ _

__“Of course I do,” she answered as the orange feline took out a strange hair pin and aimed it at her. “But I do learn ways on how to take down my opponents.”_ _

__Consequently, the object electrified Nica as she tried to attack her before losing her balance and falling face first. “Ungh…”_ _

__When she tried to stand, she hit her again._ _

__“I think you’re at a disadvantage hedgehog,” she declared as she looked down at her in triumph. “How cruel of you: to underestimate me.”_ _

__She lied still as her enemy closed in before she took the chance to strike her hard on the neck. Lezzet quickly collapsed next to her, unconscious. “Thanks for underestimating me too,” mentioned Nica as she dragged her motionless body to a secure area._ _

____

x~X~x

The ship had changed its course to avoid further impact and focus on repairs. Several hours passed as many looked for the missing subject, except none could locate her. “Why are you all dawdling around?!”

“Sir, we’re trying, but-”

“Just find her! Release them if you have to! In the meantime, the craft will start to travel back to the original route.”

“You heard the order, now open up the cases!” commanded one of the followers as they took out a small box and clicked it open before an abundance of tiny metallic beings began to crawl out in search of their target.

Spider hounds.

She knew it would be instances to finding her and that the options she had were to be captured or to not allow it. The second choice was always difficult to achieve for she had never known where the emergency escape transporters were.

Except for the emergency exit.

She’d discovered it the last time she’d escaped before they caught her and put her back to sleep. Now she had to try to recall where it was before she made a wrong turn and cornered herself.

They slowly closed in on her swift form as she searched the interior. The creatures were also following and took advantage of blocking any paths away from her goal in case her try backfired.

Screeching to a halt, several seconds were taken to figure out how to disengage the door, even though it didn’t look like one.

Everyone was beginning to surround her just as she stepped out, but not before she was shot in the spine with a cylinder attached to three needles as the green compound inside hurriedly entered her system.

At the other end of it was a wire connected to a hairpin, yet it belonged to a different feline, a gray one this time: Mirage.

Nica silently screamed as she first went motionless and comatose the next before disconnecting with the object and falling into a planet’s atmosphere.

Which happened to be her home and no one followed after her.

x~X~x

Without control over her body, she simply drifted through the sky like a rag doll with no conscious sight of her landing.

She was also lost within her mind, unable to recall what had occurred or even anything before that.

All she could draw was a blank.

What’s going on? She thought.

x~X~x

“Hey, guys!” called out a yellow fox as he flew an immense machine known as the X-Tornado above the ones he was calling out to. It was powerful machine that had looked like a jet, with the power of a rocket, regardless of whether it was used in space or not.

“What’s up?” asked a bright blue hedgehog.

The black one that had been running next to him, slowed as well to hear the sudden news.

“Something strange just showed up on the screen, but I have no idea what it is. Can you guys check it out? I’ve still got some repairs to do on the X Tornado.”

“Alright then.”

“Just give us the location bud.”

“It’s southeast, hang on let me zoom in,” he responded as he clicked some more buttons to change the view, “by High Rise beach. Sorry, Sonic.”

He immediately gulped at the sound of the name.

“If you’re too afraid to move, I could handle the situation myself instead.”

“Should I bother thanking you for the motivation Shadow?”

Tails simply sighed at their arguing, “Well, while you guys settle on what to do, I’ll start heading back to the lab.” The second right after, the monitor quickly alerted that whatever had been falling had finally landed. “You better do it now.”

x~X~x

The sprays from the enormous splash nearly touched the clouds by several miles before they rapidly went the opposite direction from the force of gravity.

The ocean’s waves dragged her down towards the depths as her breath slowly left her.

It’s cold, she thought as she managed to compel her eyelids open to view a blurred world.

However, she wasn’t swimming, she was drowning.

Come on! Move for crying out loud!

At the pace her recovery was going, she’d be dead before she managed to catch another breath of air.

Unexpectedly, something seized her by the back hem of her shirt and pulled her to the surface. She soon found herself dangling above the water before noticing an obese man inside a floating craft with a needle below it face down as she coughed to catch some air.

“Who…are…you?”

“My dear, I ought to be asking you this question.”

“I…I don’t…know.”

“What kind of response is that? You mean you don’t even know your own name?”

He’s getting at something, and I’m not liking it, she thought.

“Why are you so interested?”

“Who wouldn’t be curious of an object that has fallen from so far above?”

I mean I could use her to my advantage if she possesses some sort of ability, thought the evil genius.

“Well I can definitely assure you that I’m not an alien if you were wondering.”

“Your sarcasm reminds me very much of someone I despise.”

“Great to know.”

In an instant, the screen between his controls advised him that his target was arriving. “Perfect.”

The grip on the hem of her shirt soon tensed and lifted her even higher than before. “Hey! What’s the idea?”

I hate being unable to move right now! She thought.

x~X~x

“Mirage!”

“Yes commander?” replied she through a speaker phone along the side of the hall she was in.

“Get me a sample to observe the progression.”

A translucent two-dimensional rhombus upon its flattened side, slid out from beneath the speaker phone. She spun it slowly; looking for a certain switch to send out a scout to retrieve what was needed. “Here we are,” she stated when she found it, “Done.”

x~X~x

“What are you up to now egghead?!” cried Sonic from the cliff he was standing on, while Shadow stood close by.

“Oh Sonic, you’ve arrived just in time to meet the stranger of the planet. Sadly I don’t have her name yet, but-”

The abrupt sound of a whoosh was caught by the ears of Sonic and Shadow before the source struck the claw that had been holding Nica and exploded. She shouted as she was thrown high into the air once again.

Dr. Eggman became angered by the intrusion he believed to be from Tails and activated his latest creation. “See if you can defeat this, hedgehogs!”

The monstrous creature arose from below the surface with its snakelike body moving at different angles. It contained nine eyes with the largest one at the center upon the forehead and molars instead of teeth to crush whatever entered the mouth.

“Go!” ordered Shadow.

“Right!” agreed Sonic as he dashed off onto the water with the hover skates that Chris Thorndike had made for him.

“Chaos Control!” yelled Shadow after he took out the copy of a Chaos emerald and vanished from sight.

x~X~x

Why can’t my body move?!

Just as she stopped ascending, something struck through her left shoulder. She howled from the immediate agony coursing through her before it pulled itself out and left the scene.

What…was that?

Red liquid seeped into the stolen clothing she wore as she fell, yet she soon sensed someone close by; but was unable to tell whether they were an enemy or an ally.

Great, now who could that be?

It took only several seconds for Shadow to realize the gravity of the situation before taking hold of her and transporting them back to the beach.

x~X~x

“Sir, the sample has been retrieved,” notified the grey feline as she guided the mechanism back to the vessel.

“Well done Mirage. Once it’s on the vessel, conduct all the tests as discussed earlier.”

“Yes sir, I will," she obeyed as she walked out and passed by a view of the planet. The ship was under a cloak of invisibility which seemed impossible for something so large. It was a dull colored craft which had unique intricate details etched into it. Facilities of twisted research and secret rooms of torment occupied its volume. The halls were wide and tall, yet they always gave you an eerie feeling everytime you walked through as if you knew instinctively that something was wrong. You just could never figure out how.

Near the exterior, it was filled with emergency exits and pods, but were somehow just as secured as the labs to prevent subjects from escaping. They had the latest of technology and knowledge their hands could grasp. They even had crafts to battle in space with, but they preferred to stay in the shadows, since it was more pleasurable. The leader located amidst numerous secret rooms, was the black heart that beat life into this craft of death.

x~X~x

“You won’t win this time. I created this machine to specifically work with water and battle you.”

“Ungh,” grunted Sonic as he ducked from the spikes being shot at him from the creature that activated this ability at different times in an attempt to catch him off guard.  
“Surrender would be your best idea right now.”

“Not a chance!” retorted Sonic as he stuck out his tongue at the villain and continued speeding around the creature, trying to find a weakness.  
“Eerrgh, blasted hedgehog!”

Sonic detected Shadow’s presence by the beach and called out to him, “Do you happen to have a ring with you?!” he yelled before he dodged another attack from the machine.  
Dr. Eggman knew what he was planning and fired some missiles at Shadow to assure that the blue hedgehog wouldn’t get the ring he needed to increase his power.  
Shadow, while keeping hold of Nica, moved out of the way to avoid getting hit.

This is pathetic, he thought.

“I’m waiting!” shouted Sonic as he persisted in attacking the machine, while trying to distance himself from its chomping molars.

Once an opening was seen through all of the dust and sand, the black hedgehog checked for any traps the Doctor might have set, before throwing the ring.

Yet, the evil genius had been waiting above them the whole time and caught the loop of energy within a glass bubble. “Now I can figure out the secrets behind this.”

Shadow realized his mistake. “Don’t move,” he told her as he snuck from the scene and went after the floating mechanism the villain was sitting in.

Sure...as if I’m planning to go anywhere in this state, she thought.

Dr. Eggman was so occupied with congratulating himself that he didn’t take notice of the ring’s sudden disappearance.

“Catch!” directed Shadow as he threw it towards Sonic.

“Finally!” he exclaimed, catching it in its path and conducting a Sonic Spin which increased his power to defeat the mechanical snake creature.

“Nooooooooo! My beautiful creation! This can’t be happening!” wailed Dr. Eggman as he waved his arms in desperation for something to flip the turnout of the situation.

Once Sonic was done, he joined the other two before Shadow transported them from the area.

x~X~x

“Status,” demanded the chief doctor of the ER as he wheeled in his latest patient.

“16 year old female, three puncture wounds at the back, source of blood loss, puncture wound at the left shoulder, unable to speak much and is experiencing paralyzation sir,” rapidly replied the nurse next to him holding the as they turned a corner.

“Can you hear me? If you can, blink twice,” told the doctor as he looked at her pupils with a flashlight.

She struggled, but managed to show that she understood what he was saying.

“Can you move? Blink once if no.”

Her answer was no.

“Do you feel here?” he asked as he lightly touched the wound and saw her blink twice again.

“Okay that’s good,” he said to the nurse before turning back his attention to the patient. “Do you feel pain anywhere else?”

She blinked no before they reached one of the few surgical rooms in the hospital as they quickly set her up, injected the right amount of anesthesia and began the risky procedure to save the patient’s arm from being amputated.

x~X~x

Tails immediately stopped his repairs on the X-Tornado when he became aware that they’d returned.

“What happened?”

“Honestly, I don’t know. Egghead had some girl with him, he said she wasn’t from here, then something fast came flying in and-”

“Exploded right?”

“Yeah, we lost sight of her for a few seconds before Shadow went after her and I dealt with the latest sparring partner egghead made.”

“Wait, where’s the girl and who is she?”

“We just left her at the hospital and we have no idea.”

“Why is she at the hospital?”

“Because-”

“She was paralyzed and bleeding from the shoulder.”

“Was it from the impact?”

“No. It was from something else.”

x~X~x

Voices could be heard, at first they were muffled, then clear, and soon after mentioned something that made her want to believe she was dreaming. Not even the bright lights nor the powerful smell of antiseptic, blood, and medication could distract her from holding on to the last two words...

Permanent paralyzation.

When they finally left the room, she opened her eyes to the darkness of it and stared at the ceiling.

This can’t be happening, she thought.

x~X~x

Rays of light swayed upon her unmoving body as it slowly breathed. Somewhere in the night, she’d managed to fall asleep and rest before waking to the view of the silent room. She could see a small bit of the blue sky through the whispering trees before she turned to look at the white room she was in. It was more lively to her somehow, maybe she was accustomed to something more dead. The walls were a pale white that seeped all over, as if someone had tried their hardest to forget what colors were.  
Beside her were a variety of instruments that were part of checking her status, like a stethoscope, a needle with something to help calm her probably, gauzes, bandages, alcohol, latex gloves, and translucent tape for if they wanted something to stay poked into her like the iv she could tell that was being used to give her fluids.

Now what? She thought.

Just as she began to grow tired of silence, the door slowly squeaked open as a female pink hedgehog came into the room wearing a red dress with a strip of white at the bottom rim that halted inches above her white socks and white striped strawberry red boots.

Her crimson headband revealed itself as she turned to close the door before approaching the bed side. “Hi there,” she said trying to smile affably, but she knew that the stranger was suspicious of her.

“Who are you?”

“Amy Rose the hedgehog, but even with that I’m betting you don’t trust me.”

“How can I? You don’t even know who I am and nor do I; let alone why I ended up on this planet in the first place.”

She sighed at her resistance. “That’s why I’m here, to tell you that something can be done about it.”

“What are you keeping from me?”

Her question caught her off guard. “What are you talking about?”

“People don’t just offer help out of nowhere without a reason.”

I can’t believe this; she’s talking like an interrogator, thought Amy as she rolled her eyes. “If you’re that curious, well, so are my friends. They want to know what it was that wounded your arm. ”

“What about the fact that I can’t move?”

“I can’t guarantee that it’ll be reversed, but-”

“You can try.”

“Yeah.”

Actually, it depends on if we can trust you, thought Amy.

“So what’s your decision?”

Nica stared out the window before looking back at her. “I’ll give it a shot, though…”

“What’s wrong?”

“I highly doubt that I’ll be going in a hospital gown.”

“Well, your other clothing was too damaged to be recovered, so I brought you this,” explained Amy as she lifted a pair of plain clothing.

Oh I’m hoping I don’t regret this.

x~X~x

After completing the discharge papers, Nica was placed in a wheel chair and led out of the hospital under Amy’s guidance.

“Are you going to roll me there all the way?”

“No, it’s quite too far to go by foot. Shadow’s going to take us there through a faster way.”

“What does he look like?”

“You’ve met him; he’s the one with black fur.”

“Ah…”

“He’s nearby, so it won’t be long.”

Even though she couldn’t turn her head, she managed to notice him out of the corner of her eye by an isolate field, waiting for them by leaning against one of the many trees surrounding the area.

“Took you long enough,” he uttered when he saw them come. “Ready?”

Amy nodded and soon after, they headed to their next destination.

x~X~x

The rest of the group had every reason to suspect she was against them, which started with the fact that she’d been first spotted with their enemy known as Dr. Eggman as far as she knew.

At arrival, she was left alone to stare at what she could to pass the time, until the group settled on what to do with her.

Sound from the air vent then lowered to whispers.

Hm, she thought. I guess they figured that I’d be eavesdropping. No doubt that they may be watching me as well.

Yet, this didn’t feel new to her.

x~X~x

“What are we supposed to do? Predict what side she’s on?”demanded the red echidna with his arms now unfolded to demonstrate the gravity of the problem.

“I’m not sure. I mean we could analyze her DNA as a start and figure out what’s causing the paralysis,” replied Tails as he looked at the monitor that showed their current subject.

“What if she’s lying about that?” he questioned once more.

“It’s hard to tell Knuckles,” responded Amy who was also staring at the monitor. “It’ll only take a little while for the results to comeback.”

“We can’t just do nothing while we wait,” he added as he turned his attention towards his rival.

“Guess we’ll have to see,” answered Sonic as he eyed Shadow, “What do you think?”

“We’ll have to question her in the meantime then,” he mentioned as he unfolded his arms and left the room with both the blue hedgehog and the yellow fox following after him.

x~X~x

The metallic door behind her creaked open, and two figures entered, while one remained by the opening.

She recognized Shadow, and Sonic by the door, except not the yellow fox next to him until he approached her and introduced himself, “My name is Miles Tails Prower the fox. I’m the one who can figure out what’s causing the paralyzation, but I need a blood sample.”

Eying the syringe and realizing it was empty she said, “If that’s all you’ll need, then I guess it’s fine.”

Tails noticed how she took it rather cautiously, as if it had been done to her many times before with no good intention unlike now. He drew the blood, and left Shadow with Nica, while Sonic remained quiet.

“What did you hear?”

If she did, she may either lie or use it to her advantage, he thought.

“That I may possibly be your enemy because of the fact that I was seen with someone who already is.”

“Why were you?”

She recalled the moment that caused the encounter. “I was falling from the sky before I landed in the water. Since I was paralyzed I couldn’t swim. Something grabbed me from the back of my shirt and lifted me to the surface. After coughing out some water, I managed to see who it was that had saved me from drowning, which ended up being Dr. Eggman.”

He nodded and figured that she was probably the one that showed up on Tails’ screen, but it could have been a simple made up story.

“Do you remember anything before that?”

Nothing came up in her mind. It was just a profound view of darkness.

“Actually no…”

The doubt was felt through the sprouting silence before the subject was changed.

x~X~x

“Tails are sure you want to go through with this?”

He nodded at the red echidna, while handling the blood sample with care.

“Amy, could you set up the electromagnetic microscope please?”

“Um…sure,” she answered as she went to another area of the laboratory to prepare the machine.

“What are you expecting to find?”

“Let’s just say nothing that’ll be a cause of alarm, but-”

“We’re not always that lucky.”

“Yeah...”

After several moments, a newer tox-screen was completed; except the results were much different than the first time, which was the data from the hospital.

x~X~x

“What caused the injury to your arm?”

“After the blast, a thin metallic tube raced through the back of my shoulder, but I’m not sure what it was that it took from me.”

“What were you conversing with the Doctor before then?”

“He was trying to figure out who I was, but I didn’t say much because his kindness was a little awkward to convince me to trust him.”

The activation of speakers was heard before a Tails’ voice boomed through them, “Guys I found something.”

x~X~x

Practically everyone was caught off guard by what the data revealed. The cause of the paralyzation was recognized, but it was from nowhere close to home, rather a planet they were quite familiar with.

“Ecstasy and Assassin’s bug venom, I wouldn’t have guessed that this was the mixture causing her inability to remember or move.”

“So she hasn’t been lying to us so far?”

“Apparently, but how did she get this into her system?”

“She could’ve eaten or been injected it unknowingly.”

Amy’s eyes hastily widened at the memory of the miniature bandages she’d seen on Nica’s back. “Let me talk to her.”

Everyone stared in curiosity at her sudden demand.

“What are you getting at Amy?”

“Just let me confirm something.”

Someone’s determined today, thought Sonic.

“Telling us now would make it easier to understand you know.”

“Don’t bother Knuckles,” declared she, placing her hands on her hips. “Tails do I have your approval?”

x~X~x

The time slipped by slowly as she waited in the large metallic area, yet there was nothing she could do to distract herself from her worries of the past for there seemed be no files in her mind of anything before the crash.

In an instant, her eyesight began to fail her just as the pink hedgehog entered and sat in front of her. “We figured out what’s causing the issue.”

“Can it be…fixed?”

“Most likely, but what we don’t know is-”

“How…is it…in me….in the first…place?”

x~X~x

From the other room Shadow noticed the sudden slowness of the response she’d given. “Something’s wrong.”

“I’ll say.”

Sonic rolled his eyes at Knuckles who was watching the screen with Shadow. Tails on the other hand, was attempting to produce a treatment that could reverse the effects of the paralyzation. The forgetfulness that the ecstasy was causing was not as capable of being repaired so rapidly.

x~X~x

“I think you were injected with it.”

I can’t…focus, thought Nica as she struggled to take hold of her senses to come up with an answer.

“Hey, did you hear me?”

“I’m…trying to…” she managed to say as her eyes rolled to the back of her head before her body began to rigorously convulse uncontrollably.

“Tails, what’s going on?!”

x~X~x

“She’s having a seizure!” exclaimed Tails in shock before he suddenly stood and grabbed a vial from the fridge and a syringe to fill it with the contents.

The alarm went off and placed an image on the screen: Angel Island being approached by Dr. Eggman.

“Uh oh…”

“How dare he?!” howled Knuckles in anger as he glided out of the room and soon out of the structure in a rush to protect his island.

The fox ignored his sudden departure prior to handing the syringe to Shadow and explaining as hurriedly as he could to both hedgehogs on what to do.

x~X~x

Falling was what it felt like in the darkness before an image flashed into her view of a feline mouthing two words just as it vanished from sight.

x~X~x

Sonic dashed in to hold Nica down from moving too much as Shadow took the syringe and injected the medication into her through her arm before the motion from her body ceased and returned to its  
previous state.

Which wasn’t getting them anywhere, but back to the first step.

Amy had been panicking from the sudden occurrence until she realized that the situation had changed and immediately hugged Sonic for a sense of relief. “Oh Sonic, I was so worried!”

The blue hedgehog on the other hand, didn’t seem to be enjoying the near death hug as he tried to tell her that everything was under control now.

Shadow kept his focus on Nica, whose breathing was partially shallow.

Several moments passed before Tails entered the room with an oxygen tank and an oxygen mask that was placed upon her face to help her breathe more easily.

“Alright, explain what just happened?!”

Not now, thought Tails.

“Calm down-”

“How, can I possibly do that after witnessing what she just went through?!”

“Will you let me talk?”

Amy stayed quiet.

“I didn’t realize that when she was given the ecstasy, she was dehydrated, but that was fixed with the IV fluid given to her at the hospital. Yet, her sodium levels were drastically lowered with the pain medication that was given to her after the surgery. By the way, what was it that you were trying to confirm?”

x~X~x

Fifteen minutes ever gradually passed as she continuously searched for the answers to her numerous questions, yet just as she thought she’d found a lead she dragged out of the world of oblivion back to reality.

“She’s waking up.”

“Is she alright?”

“Give her a moment.”

The stares upon her were easily felt before she opened her eyes. “What happened?”

Once the explanation was done, she gave them permission to look at the wounds at the top of her back. Amy carefully removed the three miniature bindings to reveal what she’d suspected for the longest time now confirmed.

The cause the girl’s symptoms had been injected.

“What do we do now?”

“I guess we could…”

Shadow nodded in his direction from his position by the door.

“Though…”

“What’s wrong pal?”

“I haven’t tested it yet.”

“Hmm…”

They’re not talking about making…, thought Amy.

Me into a guinea pig?! Thought Nica. My day just gets more interesting by the second.

“It depends on what she decides,” mentioned Tails as he came towards her and presented a vial. “This is what I managed to create to reverse your paralyzation; however I can’t guarantee that it’ll work.”

“Well…”

Amy positioned herself in front of the intelligent fox. “Are you really considering on offering this to her? What if it makes her forget more or worse?”

Bye Nica, she heard within her mind all of the sudden before she recalled the memory as a blank expression crossed her face.

The blue hedgehog’s attention was caught. “Hey, you okay?”

“Not sure yet,” she responded, “but I think I remembered something.”

“What did you remember?”

She looked at the sable hedgehog. “My name; It’s Nica.”

The only two quarreling in the room soon stopped to listen as well.

“How were you able to recall that?”

She pondered for several seconds as she replayed the image in her mind. “I felt as if I was falling, but it was from the opening of a ship and standing there was a gray cat. She mouthed two words, except I couldn’t tell what they were because everything in that moment was silent. When I heard Amy mention something about forgetting, I heard the sound of the two words: Bye Nica within my mind.”

“Strange isn’t it?”

Everyone looked towards Sonic.

“I mean the main first thing that she manages to remember is her name. Doesn’t it seem-”

“Intentional?”

“Gee, thanks for finishing Shadow.”

Tails ignored them as he realized something. “Of course!”

“Spill Tails, but it better not be risky.”

He rolled his eyes. “No, I’m thinking that it’s similar to amnesia, often the memories that are recollected first are the most recent. However…”

Sonic knew that the rest of the information wasn’t exactly to be guaranteed as great.

“How could they have known?”

“You don’t think…?”

Shadow already had a guess, “Experimentation.”

Nevermind, most likely I already was a guinea pig before coming here.

“So…what do we do?”

“There’s still the option of-”

“Don’t even try it Tails.”

“But it is theoretically possible.”

“If there is a chance, you have my permission.”

Amy whirled to face her. “Are you insane?”

“Maybe, but how else do you expect to find the ones that caused this? I mean if they could pull off what they’ve done to me, what else could they have prepped?”

It’s obvious that she isn’t going to be convinced to do otherwise, thought she while sighing in defeat.

“Alright Tails, you can dose her.”

He lifted an eyebrow wondering if it really was Amy speaking before injecting his concoction into Nica’s body.

The stiffness that had so strongly held her muscles soon loosened and practically vanished.

“Try to stand, but not too fast.”

“Um…is it normal to feel some numbness?” she asked as she began to stand with some difficulty.

“It shouldn’t last long.”

Just as she completed the task the effect began to wear off and her body experienced the sensation as when after one’s limbs have stopped falling asleep, which caused her to nearly collapse.

To assist her, Amy caught hold her to not let her fall again until the pain ceased, which was noticed when her eyes expressed the relief her body felt.

“Try to walk if you can.”

Ugh, that Shadow, thought Amy.

Several steps were taken before she quickened her pace and tried to challenge herself. “Should I run or wait longer?”

“I wouldn’t be so rushed,” answered Amy as she helped her back into the wheel chair before Tails checked for any signs of a reaction or issue from his formula.

“Well it worked.”

“So far it seems to be.”

And so the jolly moment is short lived, thought Sonic.

“What do we do now?”

I’m guessing keeping an eye on me is on the list, she thought.

It was, when the group spoke of their plan in a different room for safety matters, until they returned and informed her of several extra details.

She was to remain with the pink hedgehog along with a GPS anklet for the most obvious reason, which was suspicion; but also to observe her status were for anything to occur.

“Are you sure you want to walk your way home Amy?”

“It’s fine Tails. Besides, I’d promised Cream and Cheese I’d go visit them today.

Wonder what she’s up to? Thought Sonic.

x~X~x

The fact that Amy was quite a chatterer obviously didn’t allow the silence between the two girls to last long. “What do you think of this place?”

Nica had been actually thinking of ways on how to find the very beings that purposely made her forget the true identity she once had. The sound of the high pitched voice broke her train of thought before she found something to reply with.

“It’s quite pure to put it simply, yet it’s somewhat familiar. I’m not sure why though.”

She’s recalling something at least, thought Amy.

“How so?”

“I mean the environment might have been similar to something of my past, but I don’t know where it exactly applies.”

She doesn’t let much show when she’s thinking, thought Amy as she watched the girl gazing into the distance.

“By the way, who’s Cream and Cheese?”

“Oh, Cream’s a brown colored rabbit, while Cheese is a blue chao with pink wings.”

Amy figured that by her perplexed look she wasn’t familiar with the last term.

“You’ll see when you meet them.”

x~X~x

Nica persistently stared at the rabbit and hedgehog as they endlessly spoke to each other about numerous things from the recent heroicness Sonic and the others displayed against Dr. Eggman, to occasions that were coming closer.

She’d figured during her wait, who Cheese was and didn’t try to approach or speak to her for she immediately noticed her distrust towards her.

When they touched the subject of shopping and glanced at the violet furred female, she was cornered.

“Don’t you agree that her outfit needs to be changed Cream?”

“We could take her to that plaza in town.”

A smile crept onto Amy’s young face. “Then it’s settled.”

Yeah that I’m invisible apparently, thought Nica as sighed hopelessly.

x~X~x

“Is this necessary?” she asked as she showed them what they’d chosen for her to wear. “It looks like a way to waste your time.”

If they were taken aback by her response, they didn’t reveal it and urged her to try some more. In honesty she didn’t like anything of what she’d been trying on for the past hour.

Having found a chance to be alone, she started sneaking out of the dress aisle towards a different section before Cheese reproached her.

“I get it; you think I’m running away. If you haven’t noticed already, I have a tracking device on me,” she stated showing him the anklet. “So I can’t really go anywhere as I please for your information.”

Annoyed and having finished her explanation, she went to the shorts and shirts area to look around. There, more things caught her attention compared to the previous place, yet the chao followed her.

The screeching of a cart suddenly made her freeze just as she was about to walk towards another rack close by. It brought forth another image to her mind, where she found herself unlocking an opening before being struck on the back and falling out.

What ‘s wrong with her? Thought Cheese.

“There you are!”

The footsteps drew nearer before she realized what was going on. It was as if she’d come out of a dream once she’d heard Cream and Amy’s remarks of her conduct.

“What do you think you are doing?”

“Um…looking for clothes.”

“Well, it wasn’t nice of you to leave without saying anything.”

“Each time I was about to, the two of you would cut me off by asking me to try something else on.”

Both stayed silent for a while, realizing that Nica wasn’t being fooled by their innocent attitudes.

“I understand that you like playing dress up, but I’d prefer to wear something I’m more comfortable in. However, I’m grateful that you are willing to help me purchase what I may wear.”

She’s probably the first I’ve met that isn’t into dresses, thought Amy.

“Why don’t you like dresses?”

“I guess from a previous experience that’s somewhere in my mind, it’s just not comfortable in my opinion, and limits my mobility for the most part.”

“Depends on the dress though.”

“Are you trying to convince me to buy a dress?”

Both Amy and Cream looked at each other guiltily.

She rolled her eyes at the silent answer. “Don’t tell me you’re planning to make a deal now?”

“Quit reading our minds Nica!”

By the lost expression on her face, Amy realized that it wasn’t really an ability she had, just a strong capability to predict things.

“Please.”

The violet hedgehog looked at Cream and her pleading eyes. There’d been a phrase she’d heard that could describe them, but she wasn’t able to remember what it was.

“What’s the look called?” she asked pointing toward the rabbit’s expression.

Amy was surprised that Cream’s ability to manipulate people wasn’t affecting their guest at all whatsoever.

It actually was though; simply that Nica wasn’t showing it. In truth she wanted to laugh, but she knew it would be considered rude and offensive.

“On Earth, it’s called puppy dog eyes I think.”

“Earth?”

“It’s one of the planets my friends and I have been to.”

“Oh.”

“It’s a lovely place, though it’s very far.”

“Sounds…interesting.”

“What’s the pause for?”

Oh I don’t know because I have no idea what it looks like, thought she.

“Well, what would you have preferred me say?”

“Hm…touché.”

Touché? She thought with a blank expression on her face.

Amy sighed in frustration. “It means that you’ve made a valid point in the argument.”

“Oh…Thanks…”

Cheese suddenly cried and caught everyone’s attention.

“What’s she saying?”

x~X~x

“As if I didn’t have enough to deal with,” muttered the crimson echidna while he kicked off the remains of the robots from the temple.

“Hey bud!”

When he looked down, he saw his best friend/rival waving. “What are you doing here?”

“Just wondering what you think of the new girl Nica?”

“If you have a crush on her, don’t ask me for advice.”

“What? No! I’m talking about if you trust her?”

“No.”

“How come?”

“I don’t like how she can’t seem to remember almost anything before coming here.”

“Why was it different with Shadow?”

“I guess when I met him…he seemed lost even though his loyalty to Dr. Eggman was strong before he fully remembered who he was.”

“What is it that you see in her?”

“Someone who doesn’t appear to be as lost as they make it sound.”

x~X~x

The main cabinet door slid open as she walked in holding a clear cube.

He turned around and quickly comprehended her reason for arriving. “Are the results as expected?”

“Beyond sir.”

“Let me see.”

Once he received the cube, he stretched it out and read of what was concluded so far from the data collected earlier. “I have another task for you,” he mentioned.

“Yes, sir?”

“Decide on what to do about Lezzet. Her assistance is no longer needed here.”

She smirked immorally at the opportunity, “Of course Commander.”

“You may go,” he stated and she left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As much as the focus seems to be on her, it doesn't mean I'm gonna ignore the other characters of Sonic X.

**Author's Note:**

> ###### Mind the short beginning. The chapters get longer from here on out xD.
> 
> ###### 


End file.
